


Věřil bys, že...

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English dialogues, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech langauge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Věřil bys, že...

Časem si zvyknete na všechno, říkali jim na škole. Časem to přestanete tak intenzivně vnímat, říkali mu nadřízení. Časem to přebolí, říkali kolegové.

Jestli jste lidské bytosti, tohle nebudete v pohodě zvládat nikdy, říkával každému od jistého bodu sám. A nabýval pocitu, že on jako jediný měl pravdu. Alespoň v něčem se nemýlil, minimálně ve svém případě určitě ne.

Za citlivku sice nikdy neplatil, ale viděl, jak podobné momenty zamávaly s většími tvrďáky, byť by mu to do očí nepřiznali. Vypil další sklenku a nalil si. Už takhle seděl ve svém bytu přes dvě hodiny a hlavou se mu honily jen zoufalé otázky…

Děti?! Proč u všech všudy má nějaký grázl potřebu zabíjet děti?!

Vztekle zaskřípal zuby, ruka, v níž držel láhev, se mu zlostí třásla, ale nalít si musel. Musel se přimět přemýšlet nad něčím jiným, zapomenout… alespoň na chvíli. Bolelo to, svíralo se mu srdce při pohledu na…

"Shit," syknul, když se mu před očima znovu vyjevila událost z dnešního rána. Dvěma prsty vyvinul menší tlak na své nyní zavřené oči, soustředěně se snažil přivolat úplně jiné vzpomínky, zhluboka dýchal a zoufale se snažil nesesypat se. To by přece detektiv inspektor Scotland Yardu neměl, našeptával mu hlas, jedovatý, škodolibý.

Když se jakž takž vzpamatoval, odložil láhev a sebral skleničku, pohled upřený do zlatavé tekutiny.

"My salvation, my disaster," pronesl pateticky a rezignovaně ji do sebe obrátil. Skoro se však zakuckal, neboť se vylekal hlasitého zvuku oznamujícího, že někdo poměrně netrpělivý stojí za dveřmi. Netrpělivý a nejspíše neurvalý, což se Lestradovi potvrdilo ihned, jakmile návštěvníkovi otevřel.

"Good evening, Lestrade," protáhl hluboký hlas pozdrav. Inspektor zaznamenal, že se snažil znít mile, o čemž vypovídal i úsměv, s kterým se na něj Sherlock díval.

"How do you know where I'm staying?" vykašlal se na zdvořilost a plácnul to první, co jej zajímalo. "Stupid question, you were probably following some day," dodal otráveně, nikoliv naštvaně, neměl chuť Sherlockovi nadávat ještě před tím, než zjistí, proč přišel. "What are you doing here?"

"John made me to see you…"

"Yeah? Why?" Sherock na něj zůstal hledět a nezdálo se, že mu odpoví, dokud bude stát na chodbě. "Oh, Jesus, come on in," ustoupil, aby mohl detektiv vejít, načež za ním zavřel a odebral se do obývacího pokoje. "So… Why did John sent you?"

"Because he was warried about you," sundával si Sherlock rukavice, odložil si dokonce i kabát a šátek. Zřejmě se tady chystá nějaký čas zůstat, došlo Lestradovi, který z toho nadšen nebyl, ale když zase jej ani nechtěl vyhodit…

"Really?" rozhodl se s odpovědí nespokojit, založil si ruce na prsou a koukal na Sherlocka jako při výslechu. "And why didn't he come on his own?"

"He said, that I knew you better," oplácel mu detektiv pohled. "And he has a date tonight."

"I didn't know, that you do whatever he tells you," ušklíbl se Lestrade a za jiných okolností by se touto informací asi zabavil na delší dobu, nicméně si všiml, jak Shelockovy oči bloudí po pokoji a zastavily se na z třetiny vypité láhvi skotské, načež se zkoumavě zadíval opět na Lestrada.

"Stop diagnosing me," zamumlal, nic určitého však vůči Sherlockově snaze nepodniknul a usadil se doprostřed gauče. "Do you want some…?"zeptal se, oči zapíchnuté kamsi do prostoru.

Sherlock jej sice na chvíli zcela zaměstnal, ale vážně jen na chvíli. Mozek se opět začal zaobírat dnešním ránem a Lestradova chuť jej umlčet vzrostla. Ani nečekal, jak se Sherlock vyjádří, sáhnul pod stůl a vytáhnul druhou skleničku, do obou pak rozlil tekutinu.

"Sherlock… WHY are you here?" hleděl do své skleničky, přeléval whisky z jedné strany na druhou, pozoroval ji tak zaujatě, jak si ani nezasloužila.

"I have already informed you, that John…"

"I don't care what John said," zvýšil hlas. "Did you come over because you wanted to pleasure him? Because he told you? Or because you just wanted to?"

Věděl, že se mu alkohol dostává do hlavy, věděl, že jeho sebekontrola už není stoprocentní, ale bylo mu to fuk. Jednou… jednou si snad může dovolit menší selhání… snad.

"If you don't want to be here, you should go home, Sherlock," pronesl pak zase skoro neslyšně směrem ke skleničce, jejíž obsah nechal sklouznout krkem až do žaludku. Přál si, aby detektiv odešel. Nemohl mu nijak pomoct, hlavně pokud přišel, protože ho k tomu John donutil. Protože to bylo správné… Nepotřeboval ale falešnou lítost.

Avšak ještě více si přál, aby Sherlock zůstal, protože přišel z vlastní vůle. Protože mu na něm záleželo. Ale tomu moc nevěřil, na to znal Sherlocka příliš dlouho…

Ke vzteku a zoufalství se přidala ještě zahořklost z osamělého života, jaký vedl. Ani Johnovi nestála za námahu, a to si myslel, že… Už ani nevěděl, co si má myslet, snad jen to, že by se každou chvíli mělo ozvat klapnutí dveří.  
"Lestrade… will… will you be okey?"

"Yes, of course, I will be, just leave."

Když ale ani poté nezaznamenal, že by se měl mladší muž k odchod, zvedl k němu hlavu, aby zjistil, jak nerozhodně se na něj Sherlock dívá.

"What? You have never seen me like this before, haven't you? Well… that's what people do, when they are able to feel… anything," vyplivnul to poslední slovo a nevěděl, jestli to momentálně Sherlockovi vyčítá nebo závidí.

Nechápal, proč se Sherlock najednou rozhodl pohnout z místa a beze slova se usadil vedle něj. Blízko. Pak se natáhl po skleničce a trochu upil.

"I don't know how to do… feelings, Lestrade," stočil pohled k inspektorovi, jenž jej už s mírně rozostřeným viděním sledoval. "But I WANT to be here. With you."

Na to se Lestrade musel napít. Na ex do sebe vyklopil další skleničku a když Sherlockovi dolil, učinil detektiv totéž.  
Tak přece... Lestrade ve svém nitru pocítil rozhoření se plamene, jenž jej donutil se mírně usmát, a aniž by si to uvědomil, bylo to Sherlockových směrem. Sherlock měl takový problém cokoliv týkající se emocí problém vyjádřit a tohle vlastně bylo všechno, v co kdy doufal. A nemohlo to přijít v lepší chvíli.

"Thank you, Sherlock," nebránil se návalu sentimentu a endorfinů, najednou všechno vypadalo o něco lépe… Paradoxně díky člověku, kvůli němuž se už tolikrát cítil na světě zcela zbytečně.

Chvíli seděli v tichosti, jakmile se ale Lestrade více zaměřil na Sherlockův výraz, bylo mu jasné, že bojuje s účinky alkoholu. Skoro nepil, neměl návyk…

"Don't fight it… you're safe here, I suppose."

"You are observant. Sometimes," mrknul po něm Sherlock, koutky úst netypicky zvednuté v náznaku úsměvu.  
"Of course I am, I am a detective inspector of Scotland Yard," poukázal Lestrade na zřejmé a také zaznamenal, že má na své rameni Sherlockovu dlaň.

"Yes, you are."

Lestrada napadlo něco v tom smyslu, že by měl na Sherlocka dávat pozor, protože opilecké stavy určitě nejsou jeho parketa, ale upřímně jej spíše zajímala ta ruka, která se ho dotýkala. Mírně jej svírala, mělo to být povzbudivé gesto, usoudil Lestrade a potvrdil mu to Sherlockův výraz, do něhož pod účinky alkoholu proniklo… něco.

Inspektor viděl, že Sherlock absolutně netuší, co má dělat, a sám ho nechtěl vyplašit, nechal jej, aby sevření povolil a přisunul se k němu. Sám byl nejistý, hřejivost v hrudníku byla doplněná o svíravý pocit, jenž ještě zesílil ve chvíli, kdy se dlaň z jeho ramene přesunula na druhé, to vzdálenější.

"What are you doing… Sherlock?" zeptal se tiše, atmosféra tak zůstala zachována stejně jako Sherlockova odvaha.

"I do… feelings."

"You don't have to-"

"I know… But right now, I want to," nevěřil Lestrade svým uším, jenže Sherlocky oči nelhaly, když v nich snad poprvé spatřil… starost. A pak na moment přestal dýchat. Sherlock sklopil víčka a tváří se otřel o tu Lestradovu, bokem svého těla se k němu přitisknul.

Nemohl odolat, nemohl odmítnout… S poživačných zafuněním se rovněž otřel o Sherlockovu líc, věděl, že jej poškrábe strništěm, ale to ho nezajímalo. Sherlock byl tady, objímal jej, zajímal se o něj… měl se o koho opřít.

A tak to udělal. Po Sherlockově vzoru položil dlaň na jeho vzdálenější rameno, zaznamenal, že druhý muž se pod jeho dotekem neotřásl ani neztuhnul, a naposled se něžně otřel o jeho tvář, než jej s citem donutil, aby se opřel o gauč, a sám sklouznul o něco níže, na Sherlockův hrudník, kde si ustlal, druhou paží jej objal kolem pasu.

Ano, využil toho, že na Sherlocka působila whisky více než na něj, ale… Kdyby Sherlock opravdu ani trošku nechtěl, pak by jeho objetí přeci neopětoval.

"I came here, because I care for you, Lestrade," uslyšel Sherlocka zamumlat, "but if you tell anyone about hugging you, I will keep steeling your hand-cuffs and chatting with everybody about Anderson's affair."

"You'll do it anyway…" zafuněl pobaveně Lestrade, v Sherlockově náručí mu bylo dobře. "I know you."

"Oh, you do?"

"Of course."

Jen uvolněně ležel, naslouchal Sherlockovu tlukotu srdce, jeho vlastní mu šeptal... šeptal, že by klidně k Sherlockovi mohl cítit ještě něco víc. Nezalekl se, myšlenku nezapuzoval, byla tak krásná a hezká, tak odlišná od těch, jež jej nutily vzpomínat na ty děti…

Cítil, jak pod ním Sherlock dýchá, kolem něj se vznášela ta mírná vůně, vždy značící jeho přítomnost.

"Lestrade? Greg?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know me so well, that you are able to believe me… that I love you?"

"If you were serious, then my answer would be yes," odpověděl a až poté mu došlo, na co se jej vlastně Sherlock ptal.

"I am…"

Zvedl hlavu a Sherlock se odtáhnul tak, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí.

"I didn't know… how… or…" a nevěděl ani teď, jak se vyjádřit, Lestrade ve svém stavu ale podrobná vysvětlení už nepotřeboval.

"You're are deadly serious…" konstatoval jen a Sherlock stačil pouze kývnout, než byly jeho rty napadeny druhými.  
Lestrade ovšem neměl v plánu… nic.

Nebyla vhodná chvíle, Sherlock nebyl zcela při smyslech… Věděl, že tímhle se možná vzdává své šance, ale dál už jít nechtěl. Něžně líbal Sherlockovy rty, nechával jej prozkoumávat nové území, nechal se i položit na záda. Tak jako polibek a vůbec touha po něm v Lestradovi vzplála, tak pomalu a opatrně uvadala a Sherlock to zřejmě pociťoval podobně, neboť se sám odtáhnul a uložil na inspektorově hrudi, tentokrát on objímal jeho, pevně se držel a Lestrade jej se zvláštním pocitem klidu a míru hladil po zádech.

Ani netušil, kdo v příjemném tichu usnul dříve, ráno byl však vzhůru první. S kocovinou, ale také s Sherlockem, jenž se k němu stále tisknul, jako by jej už nikdy nechtěl pustit.

A přesně v to Lestrade začal doufat.


End file.
